


Falling

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Arrow is doing recon on a train when Felicity's ex threatens to blow their cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

"Damn it that's my ex!" Felicity whispers into her comm. She and Roy were in the dining hall of a train and there was no where to run. He hadn't yet seen her but he would certainly of blown her cover.   
Felicity grabs Roy and says,"Kiss me."  
"What?!" Roy looks at her as if she was crazy  
"I said kiss me," Felicity said as her ex gets closer.   
"I'm not sure Oliver-" Felicity grabs Roy and kisses him before her ex turns his head their way. As soon as her ex gets a safe distance away she releases.   
"-Would approve." Roy finishes his sentence.   
"Roy did you just kiss Felicity?" Oliver nearly yells into his comm from the top of the train.   
"No he kept my cover from being blown. We will meet you at the back of the train." Felicity says.   
John is a few cars back in their compartment manning the comms. He chokes down a laugh and links his and Oliver's comms directly.   
"We have a tunnel coming up in less than 5 minutes." John warns Oliver  
"Thanks. Do you think Felicity likes Roy more than me? Is that why she kissed him?"  
"Oliver I think that for once you are over thinking this-"  
"I don't know it took forever for ME to kiss her and tell my feelings and then she goes and makes out with Roy."  
"Oliver she was thinking toward the mission and if her ex had seen her we would have to keep her back with me. That kiss meant nothing."  
Oliver sighs Digg was right, about Felicity and the tunnel. Oliver jumps down onto the caboose right before the train was swallowed by the cave.  
"John switch us back to the group."  
There is a click and Oliver can hear the murmur of people in the car with Roy and Felicity.   
"I'm in the back of the train where are you two?"   
"We are flushing Williams toward you two cars away," Roy responds.  
Oliver checks the caboose car and no one is in there. He steps in and gets ready for the duo to flush Alex Williams back to him. Williams was an up and coming drug lord focusing on vertigo. The door slams shut on the door of the car before him. Williams walks through the door looking back for Roy and Felicity and not even realizing Oliver was in front of him until the door was shut. Williams jumps at the sight of the frozen Oliver. Oliver takes one step forward and grabs Williams by the neck and holds him against the wall.   
"Alex Williams you have FAILED this city. Donate all of your drug money to the city by 10 o'clock tonight. AND order all of your shipments of vertigo robe dropped off the bridge.   
"Or what?" Williams scoffs.   
Oliver raises his head slightly and tightens his grip on Williams' neck.   
"Okay okay but you got to let me live to make the call,"Williams says clawing at Oliver's hand. Oliver presses Williams into the wall before dropping him to the floor. Williams wheezes and gasps for air while Oliver walks to the back of the train. Williams glanced down to cough again and when he looked up the hooded man was gone. Williams pulls out his phone and speed dials a number.   
"Get your men on this train now. We have company." Williams says into the phone before hanging up. 

"Shit," Oliver says when he sees Williams' backup flying in on a helicopter big enough to carry 20 men squished together.   
"Roy I'm gonna need some help up here," Oliver says into his comm. the Helicopter hovers over a car three ahead of Oliver.   
"Let's go!" Roy says in his Arsenal suit. Oliver and Roy take off, not noticing Felicity who had taken the liberty to be their back up. A total of 17 men climb out of the helicopter before it takes off. Oliver and Roy fight off most of the men before they realize Felicity is behind them. Roy is the first to see her and alerts Oliver.   
"Damn it Felicity what are you doing up here!" Oliver says throwing two more men off the train. Roy shoves another off the other side. Two left. Oliver goes to put Felicity down the ladder when one of the two men Roy was fighting broke away and went after Oliver. Oliver had his hand on Felicity's back guiding her toward the emergency ladder when the man kicks him in the back and sends him tumbling to the floor. Felicity grabs Oliver's wrist from the ladder right before he got out of reach. Felicity's feet slip from the wet rail and the only thing keeping them from crashing to the ground was her hand. Roy goes to grab her but is discouraged by Oliver's glare.   
"Roy get inside,"Oliver says.   
"But-"  
"Go"  
Roy reluctantly heads inside the car.   
"Felicity let go," Oliver says.   
"What! No!"  
"Felicity trust me, let go of the rail," Felicity squeezes her eyes shut and grips Oliver's hand. She releases from the rail and sends them tumbling into the darkness just before the train was engulfed by a hole in the mountain.   
Felicity and Oliver go tumbling into a grassy field.   
"Digg we will meet you at the station in 5 miles."  
"Ok"John responds through a scratchy system.   
"We've lost them, come on we've got 5 miles to go," Oliver says taking off the hood. Felicity hurries after Oliver.   
"I'm sorry I just wanted to help,"  
"I know but what you just did was really dangerous, you could be out here alone."  
"I know and I'm sorry I just want to be able to help you all better than freaking out every time you don't answer me after 30 seconds."  
"You don't have to worry about me,"  
"I know but that doesn't stop me."  
"Ok and I know I can't help that but I can make you able to fight back."  
"Are you offering to train me?" Felcity says running to keep up.   
"Just enough to keep you safe if I can't make it back in time."  
"Thank you"  
"Just let me know when you want to play hero, ok?"  
"Ok"  
Felicity slides her frozen hand into his. Oliver squeezes her hand and places his hood on her bare shoulders. They walk hand in hand brushing up against each other for the five miles to the next stop.


End file.
